


Once or Twice

by DigitalThespian



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Contemplation, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Sleepy Cuddles, personal, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalThespian/pseuds/DigitalThespian
Summary: Catra reflects on her life.Glimmer is sleepy and adorable.





	Once or Twice

_Urgh, that was a weird dream.._ Catra shifted slightly, feeling the gentle warmth of the girl pressed to her side. She smiled to herself and looked over at her girlfriend, who was still snoring softly. "..how did I get so lucky?" She spoke quietly to herself, and reached out to gently tuck a lock of hair behind Glimmer's ear.

Glimmer made a soft sound of contentment and curled closer, nuzzling her forehead against Catra's shoulder. "...mm.. the blue ones don't taste as good..."

Catra's expression softened even further, and she blushed slightly. _Oh my gods, she's just so cute..._ Catra laid her head back down on her pillow, content to watch the gentle swaying of the chandelier as she basked in this nearly perfect moment. _As long as I have her, what else could I need? I never thought I'd ever be here._

She turned her head to look at Glimmer again. _But here I am. People always talk about the future, having a place to belong, feeling like they've found their place in the world. They say that once you get to that magical future, once you_ make it, _you finally feel at peace with your life._

 _They were right. I've been with her for more than two years now, and lately I've come to understand what people mean. There's a serenity to life now that I've never known before, things that used to scare me don't anymore. I don't fear the future. How could I?_ She let out a gentle silent laugh.

 _I made it. For the first time in my life, I feel fulfilled. Loving her is the best thing that ever happened to me._ She reached out and gently stroked Glimmer's hair a few times, then slipped her arms gently around her girlfriend. _I love you, Glimmer._

After a while, Glimmer began to stir. She stretched her legs out with her toes pointed and made a small squeak, then smiled sleepily up at Catra. "Hey." Her voice was soft, still muffled by the last vestiges of sleep.

Catra smiled down at her. "Hey. Did you sleep well, love?"

"Mmhm. It's unusual that you're up before me though."

"I had a weird dream, and once I was awake I decided just.. enjoying being here with you like this was better than going back to sleep." Catra kissed her forehead gently. "How about I go make us breakfast?"

"That sounds great. I'm gonna take a minute to wake up a bit, then I'll get ready and come out."

"Cool. I can't promise anything particularly spectacular, but I like to at least _think_ that I can make decent scrambled eggs. Ooh, I could try an omelette." Catra rolled out of the bed, walking to the kitchen. She heard another squeak and turned to see Glimmer with her arms stretched up above her head, eyes squeezed shut. "Have I ever told you that you're adorable? Because you are."

Glimmer giggled and smiled softly. "Once or twice."


End file.
